Liar
by kfb28
Summary: Song by 8MM. Here is my story for Baliansword for the prompt : Delos13 requested it to be posted ASAP, so here ya go :


The snow had halted the progression of the procession, setting them back months, yet for some reason the man draped in the fur blanket did not seem to mind. Cassander relished emergency meetings, because the tension built perfectly for manipulation. He walked into the tent and sat down in his spot. He looked around, trying to decide whom to crucify with his gaze today . Alexander got up to speak. He was the perennial favorite for humiliation, but Cassander had no interest in pretending he cared. He noticed Hephaestion sitting across from him, looking heartbroken as always. Cassander's eyes ripped across the face he knew better then his own. Hephaestion's face was far too delicate for a general, and so were his feelings. Hephaestion always looked so un-fucking-believably sad about something. Cassander wondered what happened this time. Perhaps a kitten died, or Hephaestion discovered that his eyes were the most boring shade of navy after all! The possibilities were endless.

Hephaestion stared back with a hollow glare, daring Cassander to say something. Cassander pulled the fur closer around himself. No matter the shade, Hephaestion's eyes always delivered the iciest of stares. Cassander shifted his gaze back to Alexander and decided to pay attention for a while.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"I'm a liar

It's my secret no one knows

I'm a liar

Yeah, I know it doesn't show

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The meeting ended on a positive note, as Ptolemy made a joke about the weather and Cleitus' sexual advances towards a Page were rebuffed by said Page.

The mood was however un-infectious to Cassander as he walked out, forgetting that he had entered in a good mood. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, ready to spit venom at his follower.

"Will you go away?" asked Cassander, until he noticed he was talking to Hephaestion.

"Oh, it's you. Even better," Cassander stated in a sarcastic tone as Hephaestion caught up to stand beside him.

"I was hoping we could talk," Hephaestion muttered as he avoided Cassander's glare.

"About what?" snapped Cassander, aggravated already.

"Alexander has been distant and you're the only other person I am close to out here," Hephaestion replied patiently, which only aggravated Cassander more.

"Forgive me if I wish to spare myself your life story, though it pains me to do so," Cassander snapped as he tried to make his escape. But Hephaestion continued to follow Cassander.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Hephaestion in exasperation. Cassander wheeled around, the fury growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Why do I hate you so much? More like how could I not hate you so much!" Cassander fumed, wishing he could break Hephaestion's neck then and there.

"That was years ago!" Hephaestion countered his "friend's" verbal assault.

"It feels like just yesterday to me!" Cassander got right in Hephaestion's face as he made his retort.

With that, Cassander continued on his oh so fucking merry way to his tent, this time un-pursued.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"No, I don't miss you anymore

No, I don't think of you

It's such a game to seem adored

No, I don't love you anymore"

0o0o0o0o0o

Cassander was twelve years old, and was in love for the first time. In fact, he was sure Hephaestion felt the same exact way. They were always together, riding, wrestling or talking. Cassander was supposed to be tacking up his horse, but he had forgotten his bridle in his room. He had left to get it quickly before his instructor found out he wasn't in the stable.

On the way, he passed Hephaestion's room. The door was ajar. He heard Hephaestion's voice from the room and decided to invite himself in for a quick chat. He pushed to door open a little wider and was shocked. He saw Alexander and Hephaestion hugging, though it looked to him like they were permanently entwined. Disgusted, betrayed and frankly a little jaded he fled down the hall and to his room. He ignored Hephaestion's calls and flung himself on his bed after slamming his door. He forgot about the ride and instead reached for some wine. He hadn't realized how strong it was and drank the whole thing, loving the way it erased his mind and his fear and his hope and his love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm a liar

Yeah, I've given up my wings

I'm a liar

They were only wax and string"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassander was now thirty again, lying awake in his consort's arms. She was beautiful, with glossy black hair and even olive skin. He lay his head on the pillow, the red silk playing with the moonlight coming in from the window. They hadn't even done anything. All he had done was walk in and lay down on her bed. She had wrapped her arms around him, and was now asleep. He felt her chest rising and falling in accordance to her breathing. The hot air was being blown against the back of his neck, which calmed him.

Yes he had loved Hephaestion.

No, he didn't love him anymore.

No, he didn't think about so much anymore.

It didn't bother him either, only the angry betrayal was left.

The love was gone.

Yes, he wasn't in love anymore.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"No, I don't miss you anymore

No, I don't think of you

It's such a game to seem adored

No, I don't love you anymore "

Liar- 8MM

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I am giving you THREE clues to mon identité.

Firstly, I am writing the sequel to my first story.

Secondly, I one of the younger writers on this board.

Thirdly, I my favorite characters are NOT Hephaestion or Alexander.

Care to take a guess? You have November 29 to December 5 to take your shot and message me J. I will post this story to my profile on December 6 and the title will be 'Liar', feel free to review it there J. As the French would say, amusez-vous.


End file.
